1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical connector, an optical fiber line, and an optical communication system, and more particularly, to an optical connector that is inserted into an opening of a connector adapter and that is connected to another optical connector inserted into the other opening, a connector adapter to which the optical connector can be inserted and coupled, an optical fiber line that optically connects optical fibers using the optical connector and the connector adapter, and an optical communication system.
2. Description of the Related Art
An optical connector having a slide lock structure and being coupled to a connector adapter or the like in a push-on manner has been widely diffused.
An example of such a type of optical connector is an MPO type optical connector (an F13 type optical connector defined in the JIS C5982 or an optical connector defined in the IEC 61754-7; MPO: Multi-fiber Push On) (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. H10-206689, “F13 TYPE MULTI-CORE OPTICAL FIBER CONNECTOR C5982: 1997, JIS Handbook Electronic Test Method/Optoelectronics Part, published by Japanese Standards Association, Apr. 24, 1998”, and “IEC 61754-7 Fiber Optic Connector Interface Part 7: Type MPO Connector Family”).